l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Togashi Ieshige
Akodo Ieshige was a bushi of the Lion Clan who bargained with a blood-made creature who earned him the post of Governor of the Okura district, but at the cost of haunting nightmares risking his sanity. Ieshige was saved when he joined the Dragon Clan, becoming Togashi Ieshige. Hero In 1165 Ieshige was declared a hero for his actions during the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, and was made Governor of the District he saved. Secretly, his actions had been bolstered by a blood-made creature he had encountered during the fires. Ieshige had made a deal with, in exchange for which he would rename the district the Okura district. Ieshige became haunted by voices ever since the fires at Toshi Ranbo. A Hero Rises, by Rich Wulf Egg of P'an Ku Ieshige found a box in a burned shrine, who had a powerful nemuranai inside, the Egg of P'an Ku. He gave the box to Kitsu Juri, the Kitsu Daimyo. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Governor Ieshige possessed a keen mind, and his Okura district was run efficiently. Even the Crane believed his skills matched those of any other Crane governor. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf In 1165 Doji Kusari passed his gempukku and was appointed to serve as the assisant to Ieshige, and moved into the Lion estates there at Toshi Ranbo. Hero for the Lion In 1166 Akodo Setai, the Lion courtier, requested that he travel to the small Crane city of Hitsu Taekeru. An officer of the Lion whom patroled along the Lion-Crane border, Akodo Tekkan, had seized the city without first consulting with his superiors. However he was within his duty to take control of the city as he had deemed it a threat to the Lion and so could justify his actions. Tekkan claimed that the city was the source of several attacks on Lion patrols and the banditry that had been happening in the area, but Setai believed his true reason was to reignite the Lion-Crane blood feud between both clans. Kusari was also requested, because his betrothed Kitsu Juniko had already traveled to the city a week ago, against her fathers wishes, in the hopes of resolving the situation, but had not been heard of since. Setai expected that Tekkan would listen to reason from the Lion hero. Seeds of Revolution, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Seeds of Revolution In 1165 the city had suffered greatly during the Rain of Blood and the villagers were forced to kill all the samurai who had fallen to the taint. The peasantry had felt betrayed, first by the Phoenix when they were taken by Hantei XVI, then by they Hantei when he was defeated and finally by the Crane after they abandoned the city after the Rain of Blood. When they reached the city, Akodo Sadahige was in command. Tekkan, Juniko, and others had been murdered by a unknown city stalker. With news of the death of Kusari's betrothed, Setai arranged the marriage of Kusari with the Crane Clan Champion's daughter, Doji Domotai. Ieshige put Kusari in charge of the city until his wedding when the Lion would be gifted with the city by the Crane as part of the marriage. All these factors allowed the Lion to stay in the Crane city as well as avoid the beginnings of a peasant revolt that was bolstered by the shadow assailant. They did not know that Yajinden was in the city commanding the heimin and the murdering. Joining the Dragon Ieshige realized that the nightmares stopped, and he determined it could only be a bad sign. Whatever it was that sought to control him was at rest because it wanted him here, and if he remained the Lion would suffer. He shaved his head and left for the Dragon mountains to seek answers, and took the name Togashi Ieshige. Jade Mirror Ieshige was stationed on the High House of Light, and after the Jade Mirror, one of the Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, was passed to the Dragon in 1168, he became his guardian. In 1169 Kitsuki Taiko came with a Dragon Puzzle Box to examine it with the mirror. Mysteries and Truths, by Rusty Priske Seeing the Truth In 1169 Satsu sent Tamori Shiki, Tamori Wotan, and Tamori Noriko to Iegishe. Ieshige used the Mirror to see their true reflection. All of them had a worthy soul, despite Shiki was reluctant to pass the test and did not see his own reflection. The three shugenja were told they would compete in the Test of the Jade Champion. Jade Reflections, by Rusty Priske Imperial Court Ieshige was appointed as Dragon representative in the Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo, alongside with his yojimbo Fusami. They came to the Four Temples to see the Head of the Brotherhood who told the Four Temples sect would support Satsu in the Race for the Throne. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Age of Conquest To teach the Spider In 1173 after the end of the Destroyer War the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors. As a part of the agreement with Daigotsu, the taint would be withhold over the humans and the Rokugani would be spared the taint forever. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Kei ordered the Togashi to teach them. The Dragon would not only ensure that they changed their ways, but they would make them want to do so. Togashi Maya, Togashi Ieshige and the Jade Mirror would be instrumental in this task. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske Aged In 1198 an aged Ieshige pondered with Fusami, his former yojimbo, the offer their lord Mirumoto Shikei had sent to the sensei of the Nightingale Dojo. State of the Clans, Part 4, by Robert Denton Okura sub-district had been created more for reasons of politics than any particular administrative need. It was likely that after his death the sub-district would survive in name only, its administration returning to the Senzai District Court. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 291 External Links * Akodo Ieshige (Reign of Blood) * Togashi Ieshige (Enemy of My Enemy) Akodo Ieshige Category:Dragon Clan Members